Travelling the New World
Travelling the New World is a Zombies Storyline made by Capta1n_Cluele55. It is it's own storyline, with the original concept being that the story would give some background details to the main storylines without interfering. Every map in the storyline will not have Persistent Upgrades due to an agreement that they make the game too easy. Travelling the New World Crew (Zombie Outbreak Response Team) *Shawn **Shawn is a replacement for Tank Dempsey and Abigail "Misty" Briarton if speaking canon-wise. He tends to break the fourth wall, make funny remarks, and seems to respect Tim while hating Doug and Tyler. He prefers SMG's and Assault Rifles, but also likes Pistols (except the Executioner), especially the Remington New Army Model. He specializes in automotive technology and conceptualized multiple weapons alongside Tyler. Shawn's favorite Perk-a-Cola is Electric Cherry. *Doug **Doug is a replacement for Nikolai Belinski and Russman if speaking canon-wise. He has known Tim for a long time and thus has a strong bond with him, hates Shawn and respects Tyler, who returns this respect. He prefers shotguns and LMG's, but also likes Assault Rifles. Doug has the most street smarts along with Shawn, who greatly argue over who is superior. Doug's favorite Perk-a-Cola is Double Tap Root Beer. *Tim **Tim is a replacement for Takeo Masaki and Marlton Johnson if speaking canon-wise. He has a long history with Doug, disrespects Shawn due to his ignorance at times but respects Tyler, who returns this respect. He prefers Assault Rifles, but is capable of using any kind of weapon. Tim and Doug have conceptualized many weapons together and sent final designs to Tyler for fabrication. The current status of the fabrication process is unknown. Tim's favorite Perk-a-Cola is Stamin-Up. *Tyler **Tyler is a replacement for Edward Richtofen and Samuel J. Stuhlinger if speaking canon-wise. He sees himself as the greatest out of the group but only hates Shawn specifically, while making crude jokes to the others who are well aware that he is only joking. He respects Tim and Doug as much as they respect him, probably even more so. He has created numerous weapons and devices based on what the crew has instructed him to do so, and even made them better. He prefers LMG's and shotguns, but also likes Assault Rifles and is capable of using any kind of weapon. Tyler's forearm was infected with 115 during the events of Back in Session and the infection seems to spread throughout the forearm as he progresses through the different maps. The infection is painful to him and is the cause of Tyler's slow descent into insanity. Tyler's favorite Perk-a-Cola is Deadshot Daiquiri. Storyline The world has began it's own demise long ago during World War I, when Group 935 began mining for Element 115 in Northern France. The crew sent to fight off the ancient evil thought they had won when all were slaughtered and they opened the gateway to Agartha, but they never truly finished the job. As Takeo Masaki mentions whilst fighting off hordes of the undead, he managed to call in a crew to obtain the ancient Pack-a-Punch machine located amongst the tallest mound in the battlefield. After the machine was sent back to Japan, it was buried for safekeeping, as the Emperor understood that the world was not ready for such power. As the events of World War II played out American troops were sent on a top secret mission to scout the remains of the Hiroshima bombing. America discovered the machine and traced the Element 115 readings back to France once more, where the large supply of 115 was obtained after various classified incidents and locked in Area 51. Current day, Tri-County High School (Back in Session) is under a lockdown. The building shook violently and knocked many people out unconsious. Shawn and Tyler wake up, only to find another "survivor", who was the man attacking the school. The survivor is badly wounded, turning pale and has pieces of rubble glowing in his arm. His eyes flash open, and start to glow. Without hesitation, Shawn takes out his lucky combat axe while Tyler pulls out a pistol and the united attack of a combat axe to the skull and a pistol shot to the chest makes the corpse stumble backwards and die. Taking a deep breath and looking out the door they see many dead bodies, many they have never seen and some they wish they didn't see; and all of them were roaming around. They realize that the zombie apocalypse has begun, and start creating makeshift weapons to aid their survival. Meanwhile, Tim and Doug, already aware of the situation, took advantage of it immediately. After building several weapons, such as a shield, the two go to see if anyone else survived. To Doug's disappointment, Shawn just so happened to find a way to survive. The four team up and start clearing out the school. They find a way to turn the power back on, but to their disappointment power only leads to bigger problems. Shawn, being an Auto Technician, comes up with the plan to build a vehicle that could help them escape. Tyler, Tim, and Doug all go along with this plan and begin to scavenge what's left of the school for parts to build this vehicle. The plan begins to quickly fall apart as the hordes begin to form in larger numbers. The four continue to slaughter hordes of the undead, and finally they seem to come to a stop. As the vehicle's construction continues the hordes of electrical jumpers arrive, sabotaging the power and bringing the vehicle's construction once again to a stop. The survivors dispose of the Skreechmonkeys by absorbing their energy and use it as a power source for the vehicle, now revealed to be an armored transportation bus. The four survivors trust their fates in the hands of the driver, an old friend who was saved in a way and escaped their imprisonment at the educational system.... To be continued in future maps.... Maps (In Order, Canon-wise) *Back in Session *Shattered Spire *Tomb of the Dead *Quarantine *Requiem Related *Game of the Dead (Tim and Tyler are in the map, along with two other new characters in a canon-wise unrelated map)